


Drunken Words

by Cosmic_Files



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Admitting, F/M, Feelings, Kissing, MSR, blue concoctions, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 23:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13087245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Files/pseuds/Cosmic_Files





	Drunken Words

Scully slurped down her fifth…or sixth bright blue drink. She didn’t know what it was called, just that it was sweet and smooth. She had clipped her hair back by this point. She had been dancing with her old college gal pal, Lauren. Lauren was one of the few left that didn’t have a family or boyfriend, but somehow she had managed to get a few of them rounded together.

Lauren plopped on the stool next to her, “I am getting too old for this,” She laughed as the loud music thumped around them.

Scully smiled and signaled for another one and one for Lauren, “Where are the rest of the girls?” She asked, slurring.

“Are you sure you should have another one?” Lauren asked as she eyed her with concern.

“Yessssss,” She hummed and thanked the bartender as her hand gripped the cold glass, “I am hooot and young and do you have a cigarette?” Scully giggled. She watched Lauren sip her drink with a wince.

“Holy shit that is strong. I got a few left. Let’s go outside Dana.” Lauren smirked.

“Why?” Scully pouted, “We can smoke in here!” She took a large gulp of her drink and hiccuped. She looked at Lauren’s outfit and smiled, “You’re black dress is sooooo cute!” She giggled.

“I think you could use some fresh air.” Scully shrugged and stood on wobbly feet.

“Woahh!” She giggled, slightly crashing into Lauren, “I wanna dance!” She sang as one of her favorite songs came on.

Lauren bit her lip, “I think that we should go have a cigarette,” She said and walked towards the door with her as she supported her slightly.

“Okayyy!” Scully sang. She stumbled out with Lauren, spilling most of her drink over her hand and on to the floor. She giggled and licked the sticky blue concoction off of her hand with a giggle. She leaned against the brick wall heavily.

“Is there anyone I can call for you? You are not driving.” Lauren said seriously before she took a long drag on a cigarette and handed it to Scully. Scully took a long drag before answering.

“Mmmm….Mulder!” She smirked, “He is hot ya know. Very, very hot.” She slurred and looked at Lauren with hooded eyes as she took another drag on her cigarette. She tugged down her denim skirt. A thin strip of her pale skin showed out from underneath her tight black top. She finished her drink and set it on a nearby table.

Lauren flicked her ash before killed the cherry, “Does he have a number?” She asked as Scully took another hit off of her cigarette.

“Mmmm,,,”She blew the smoke from between her full lips, “Three oh three. Mmmmm five five five eight.” Scully replied, “Fucking asshole doesn’t even realize i have been throwing myself at him.” She rolled her eyes and looked at Lauren, “Are we going to go dance now?” Scully slightly whined.

“Go get us a couple more drinks.” She said. Scully shook out her hair and shrugged before she knew it, she was drinking two more drinks. She didn’t know where Lauren was but decided that she wasn’t going to worry.

She felt a hand on the small of her back and looked surprised as Mulder stood behind her, “Foooox!” She smiled, “Are you here to join me for a drink?” She slurred heavily.

“Scully its last call.” Mulder said seriously as he grabbed her purse off the counter and scrunched his nose at the bright blue concoction. He could smell the sugar wafting from the drink.

“Time flies when you’re too drunk to read your watch, huh?” Scully said and started to laugh, leaning way too far back on her stool.

Mulder couldn’t help but chuckle a bit, supporting her with his arm as he waited for the bartender to come over, “Scully. You aren’t wearing a watch.” He couldn’t stop looking at how free spirited Scully was because of the alcohol. He had never seen her this way before.

“Oh yeah!” She said and laughed as if that was the funniest thing he had ever said before.

“Can you walk?” Mulder asked as he laid cash down.

“Mmmm…nope.” Sculy said and moved her hair out of her face. Mulder looked at her full lips and wanted to kiss her so badly.

“Come on,” He said and picked her up, carrying her towards the entrance.

“Mulder!” She squealed and then ran her hand over his chest, “You are very muscular.” She giggled and rested her head on his shoulder, “I am so hungry.”

“We will be at my place before you know it. Have you eaten anything all day?” Mulder question; a hint of worry was in his voice.

“Yes! I was a bad girl! I had…I had…potato chips! The kind with the fake cheese powder.” She laughed as she rolled down her car window.

“Potato chips are not a meal,” He countered as he turned into a a driveway with bright yellow arches, “I am going to get some food in you. How does a burger sound?”

“Delicious.” She smiled at him dreamily.

 

Scully sat cross-legged on his floor as she chowed on the burger. She could feel the alcohol being soaked out of her stomach. She licked the ketchup out of the corner of her mouth. She lost her heels in Mulder’s car but didn’t care. She licked the salt from the fries off of her fingers and felt his eyes on her.

“Mulder,” She said, still feeling the liquid courage. She looked into his piercing eyes.

“Yes Scully?” He said gently.

“I wish you would finally kiss me.”


End file.
